Egg Group
Egg Groups (Japanese: タマゴグループ Egg Group) are categories which determine which are able to interbreed. The concept was introduced in Generation II, along with breeding. Similar to types, a Pokémon may belong to either one or two Egg Groups. Egg Groups are based on biological traits of Pokémon species, generally allowing biologically similar species to breed. However, there are some oddities within Egg Groups: for example, the contains a particularly wide variety of Pokémon species, so that seemingly illogical pairings can be noted within it, such as . Egg Groups are generally preserved along evolutionary lines; however, baby Pokémon, , , and are not in the same group as their evolutionary relatives: Baby Pokémon, Nidorina and Nidoqueen are in the and thus unable to breed, while the genderless is in the (although it requires to breed due to being genderless). Egg Groups are not displayed in any core series game; however, they have been canonically mentioned in Pokémon Stadium 2 as a part of Earl Dervish's Pokémon Academy's extensive data banks, in Pokédex 3D, and in various strategy guides. Breeding chains Many Pokémon are included in two different Egg Groups and can form what are known as breeding chains. These link many unrelated Pokémon together, allowing moves that would not normally be accessible to certain Pokémon to be legal, like on . TMs are also passed down through breeding from the father. Any move in the father's current moveset that can be learned via TM, Egg Move, or Move Tutor (in Crystal) will be passed down to the Pokémon hatching from the Egg. Egg Groups This is a list of Egg Groups by their index number in the games: # : Pokémon in this group are saurian/ -like in appearance and nature. # : Pokémon in this group are amphibious in nature. # : Pokémon in this group are insectoid (bug-like) in appearance. # : Pokémon in this group are avian (bird-like) in appearance. # : The largest group, Pokémon here are terrestrial in nature. In Stadium 2, this Egg Group was known as "Ground". # : Pokémon in this group are petite and considered very cute. # : Pokémon in this group are plant-like in appearance. In Stadium 2, this Egg Group was known as "Plant". # : Pokémon in this group are fully bipedal. In Stadium 2, this Egg Group was known as "Humanshape". # : Pokémon in this group resemble aquatic invertebrates. # : Pokémon in this group are inorganic in nature. # : Pokémon in this group are amorphous, having no definite form. In Stadium 2, this Egg Group was known as "Indeterminate". # : Pokémon in this group are piscine (fish-like) in appearance. # : As the name implies, is the only Pokémon in this group, and is capable of breeding with all others (regardless of gender) aside from those in the Undiscovered and the Ditto group. # : Pokémon in this group are draconic in appearance. # : Pokémon in this group are unable to breed. In Stadium 2, this Egg Group was known as "No eggs". In other languages |fr=Groupe d'Œuf Groupe Oeuf |de=Ei-Gruppe |it=Gruppo Uovo |ko=알 그룹 |es=Grupo de Huevo Grupo Huevo }} Related articles * Pokémon breeding * Pokémon Egg * List of Pokémon by Egg Group Category:Game mechanics * de:Ei-Gruppen es:Grupos huevo fr:Liste des Pokémon par groupe d'œuf it:Gruppi uova ja:タマゴグループ zh:蛋群